Connor Spaulding
Mod day. -Possibly the first words ever spoken by a Fella to Connor. Connor Spaulding, also known as Corner Speeldung, Cornhard Speedling, Valitaeus, Valigayus, or simply Val, is a 21 year old sperglord living in Frostburg, Maryland. His hobbies include playing dank vidya, drinking copious amounts of alcohol, and being Derek "Dura" Gornall's least favorite person. Recently, Dura has shown compassion and has allowed him to return. The Beginning Connor first encountered the Fellas during their days in the Tomia Survival Minecraft Server during Minecraft's 1.8 Beta Phase. Initially, the only one he knew was Derek, who went by the username "Jigglehorse", perhaps in reference to his perpetually jiggly behind. Initial encounters were poor, as Jigglehorse found more holes in Connor's town, Bravia, than one could find in a hooker with dropsy. Eventually, Connor would abandon the town and become part of the staff, during which time the only thing he heard from the Fellas was things like "Mod day" or "Mod abuse". Joining the Fellas Though the details are mostly lost to time, and heavy drinking, Connor did eventually join the Fellas, probably to play WoW, which in retrospect, he hardly ever did. His place now with the Fellas, he proved himself to be as annoying as he was a good time, and became fast friends with Johnny Dong and Kovan Meesinger. Eventually, this would lead to him picking up his long unused copy of Arma 3, and playing Altis Life, the game that would ruin his love for Altis Life. Not long after becoming a policeman and reuiniting with his long lost foxhole lover from the war, Sloob, Connor would find his place among the Fellas in jeopardy. Banishment As his interest in Altis Life waned, Connor started talking with the Fellas less and less, usually only joining calls and conversations to be a joker, often while intoxicated. It was this, combined with some hitherto unknown bout of rage and sandy panties, that Derek decided to be the absuing Mod he always wanted to be, deep down inside. He removed Connor from the Fella's Skype hangout, refusing to even explain why. After some time, and much debate, the matter died down, and Connor remains in dishonorable exile to this day. The Future? Recently, Connor has reached out to Kovan, in hopes that he might one day be able to play dank vidya with some dank Fellas again. Whether or not his plea is heard, and whether or not his return is welcome and long lived, is something only time will tell... The Glorious Return After much debate, and with the aid of allies within, Connor has returned to the Fella's graces. Truely, this glorious event shall be remembered for all time, or at least as long as he is able to remain. Though his position is tenuous, this could spell the beginning of a bright new chapter for Connor, and the Fellas as well. Trivia * Made it to Mod on a Minecraft server in less than 3 weeks, and became an OP in less than 3 months. Scholars argue over whether this was the source of his blatant abuse of power. * Now owns an XBone, and the Fellas should add him if they don't already have him. * Joined an ARMA 3 MilSim group in April, 2015, and has risen through the ranks ever since, and now regularly commands operations. * Is a registered sex offender in Guatemala. * Is also a dirty liar, and an alcoholic. (and a Jew, no less)